


Under The Covers

by Brandypandyxxx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Suspense, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandypandyxxx/pseuds/Brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru's house is full of people. Why he lets them live there is lost on him. He has his women and she has her boyfriends yet she is hogging his bed and stealing his pillow. Between work and play, lines begin to blur and Sesshomaru seems to be losing women to her boyfriends and vise versa. Stress, work, and no release leaves him sharing and under the covers with her, but will they share more? How long will they deny that they truly want with each other?





	1. Why My Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Sesshomaru put his key in the door and open it and he instantly thought about burning the damn place down. Why he had let these fools live with him was beyond him. Work that's why. Inuyasha was halfway on the sofa, Kouga was laying on the coffee table, Miroku was on the love seat, Sango in his lap and Kagome was nowhere to be found.

Trash was everywhere, it would seem they had a party while he was away.

Sesshomaru shut the door and walked over all the trash and back to his room and opened the door. He sat his keys on the dresses and looked at his bed. He found Kagome. He walked to his bed and looked down, she took up the whole damn bed "Woman, I know you are awake"

"Shh, 5 more minutes"

"Why are you in my bed"

"Because Hojo is in my bed"

He rolled his eyes "Move over" He said as he went to lay down on his back, jet lag was a bitch even for a demon. Kagome rolled over, her back to him.

She had his pillow.

Yep, he should have just shut the door and burned the place down.


	2. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Elton John - I guess that´s why they call it the Blues.  
> I own nothing.

_Don't look at it like it's forever_

He opened one eye when he felt her move, she stretched and got out of his bed and left his room. He tossed the pillow behind his head to the floor and grab his.

He had a barrier around his door to keep everyone out, it never worked on her. Even though his pillow was warm he was awake, he looked at the clock, it was 9am. Growling at his luck, he got up and followed her to the kitchen where she was making coffee and everyone else was waking up.

She handed him a cup and he took a sip,

"Oi, your back" Inuyasha states,

"Correct, which means you four will be cleaning every last inch of this house"

"What! why just us four, why not Kagome to!"

"The only thing I'm cleaning is Hojo out of my bed, besides I have shrine duties today!" She smiled and turned on her heels. Seconds later Hojo bolted out the door, with a quick thanks and bye.

Yelling began as everyone fought over who was going to clean what and Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, surely this arrangement would not last forever.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome goes shopping

_Between you and me I could honestly say_

Kagome was going shopping and all the guys were sitting at the breakfast bar waiting to see just who she would choose to go with her.

Sesshomaru walked in with a clean shirt and dress pants and their hopes flew out the door.

"Kagome you always take Sesshomaru" Kouga huffed "I'm your boyfriend you should take me"

She gave him a flat look, grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Sesshomaru took a sip of coffee, his eyes smugly stuck on the men in front of him, like she would ever take these fools with her shopping.

He sat the cup down and walked out the door, following her.

"It's not fair I tell ya" Kouga said,

"Can't say that I blame her, you guys are horn dogs" Sango said flipping a page in a book,

"Hey I'm a wolf, get it right woman!" Kouga huffed, Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you ain't her boyfriend!" Inuyasha yelled,

"More like her plaything" Miroku added, Sango shook her head as another fight broke out.


	4. Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Kagome visit a runway

That things _can only get better_

The market was a big event and it was Kagome's favorite part of her job.

Kagome looked at the paper "There is a model walk, that's right up your ally, shall we?"

"Hn"

She leads the way, he followed.

They worked for Jakotsu, he was world famous for his photo art using woman and men, though he preferred men. Actually, Jakotsu worked for Sesshomaru, but Jakotus wanted nothing more than to strip the demon God down and take photos of him. Sesshomaru found the models, found the locations and instructed, he also owned properties, but this was good paying work.

Sex was money and he liked women.

Kagome was the woman in charge of dressing the woman hence why they were here.

The show started, but Sesshomaru watched her face as she studied the woman walking down the catwalk.

She sighed "Always the bridesmaid and never the bride"

He rose an eyebrow and she looked at him "Jakotsu asked me to do a shoot" She looked back at the woman "He must be bored" She added.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman who was walking down the runway, sure she had long legs but her hip bones stuck out and she had little to no ass.

"These women have no sex appeal"

He stood and walked away.

model walk


	5. Smack That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's butt, Sesshomaru's hand.

_And while I'm away_

They needed a new modal so Sesshomaru went away again and he threatens death, no parties.

The plane sucked and the pillows sucked which reminded him, he pulled out his phone and texted her "Leave my pillow be woman"  
Her only reply was a mad face to which he sent a question mark, she replied that Kagura was in town which meant that Kagura was currently laying in his bed.

Great now he would have wash his sheets when he got back.

Of course, when he did get back it was not Kaugra but Kagome he found in his bed, hogging his pillow yet again, lace black panties shorts and butt in the air, she should have know better.

His clawed hand met with a hard smack to her almost bare butt cheek, for lace short they sure did go up her ass a lot.

"Sesshomaru!" She sat up in an instant,

"I thought Kugra was here"

"She was" She rubbed her now red butt cheek,

"Get off, I need to wash my bedding"

"I already did" She then plopped back down, butt shining "Woman" He warned,

"What not my fault my ass is a magnet for your hand, maybe you should get laid"

He smacked her again.


	6. Tushie Tuesday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's tushie!

_Dust out the demons inside_

"Guess what day it is!" Kagome came in as the guys were breaking out the beers, it was 5 o'clock.

They all looked up at her as she waved a plain folder in the air "It's tushiTuesday!"

Kouga quickly grabbed Kagome, pushed Inuyasha off the stool and sat her down,

"Hey!" Inuyasha huffed.

All was forgotton as she started to lay out all the butt shots and the men, save Sesshomaru started to droll.

She showed one at a time, Miroku tried to steal one but Sango stole it back and hit him upside the head.

"Last one" She pulled it out and held it up "I think im fond of this one if I do sayso myself"

It wasa nice round butt, with a black thong, the straps that went around her butt cheek was digging into the plump flesh and it was ruffled and at the base of the small of the back was a tiny tiny bow with a tiny tiny bell.

It was in black and white.

Sesshomaru instantly thought to himself, now thats as ass he could bite into and give a good slap. Instanly the photo was snatched and he made his way to his room and slammed the door.

It was Kagome ass, he knew because his hand was twitching, her ass really was a magnate, he stole it because the last thing he wanted to smell tonight was his roommates cum.

"Hey that's my ass!" Kouga yelled banging on his door.

Noting the demons Lord 'I'm not playing mood' they all decided to go out and drink, so they dragged the wolf out, his tail yet again between his legs.


	7. Pack Your Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And their off......

_And it won't be long before you and_ me _run_

"Guess what!" Kagome said as she walked in. Sesshomaru was beginning to hate it when she walked in say that.

"Jakotsu likes the one site spot you found! Pack your bags guys we leave tomorrow!"

The guys loved on site shoots, especially when it was tropical. Inuyasha called Kikyo he liked to mix work with pleasure and apparently so did Sesshomaru, he called Kaugra.

They all got on the plane, Kouga and Kagome sat across from Sesshomaru and Kaugra facing them with a table in between them, this was first class.

Kaugra put on her shades and ignored everyone while Sesshomaru looked through face shots to pick who was doing what, he would write something down and pass it to Kagome, who would then write down which outfit the model would get.

Kouga was bored, so he lifted Kagome's feet into his lap and Sesshomaru peered over his work as the wolf took off her shoes and pulled off her socks and then began to rub. His eyes darted to Kagome who was smiling with a slight blush. "You work to much" Kouga complained.

Sesshomaru sniffed, she was still virgin, at least for now.


	8. Getting Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru having issues!

_To the place in our hearts where we hide_

Sesshomaru stood while Kagura was on all fours on the hotel bed, her head bobbing. He heard Kagome and Kouga's voice outside the hall.

"Kagome come on a night swim is the best"

"The ocean is weird at night"

"Don't worry I'll protect you"

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes,

"Yeah but who's gonna protect me from you?"

He heard skin on skin as he assumed Kouga smacked her on the butt "We aren't letting this swimsuit go to waste"

She shrieked and Sesshomaru knew the wolf had picked her up and rushed off, he then looked down at the woman trying to work him,

Wasn't he supposed to be getting off?


	9. Be A Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has secret plans for Kagome

_And I guess that's why they call it the blues_..

The night shoot was one that Jakotsu was banking on but Kagura just wasn't doing it for him.

She stood in the dark water up to her thighs and Kagome adjusted the black nautical cords wrapped around her body "Hand her the black trident" Jakotsu stated, Kouga did his job and handed it over to Kagome.

Kagome placed it into Kagura's hand and then backed up to stand next to Jakotsu and Sesshomaru, Kagura's back was to them.

"Till it" Sesshomaru snapped,

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were getting annoyed with the model.

Kagome went back out adjust the rope on her arm facing the men, the Sesshomaru went out and roughly adjust Kaugras arm his back to the beach.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome at him and Jakotsu suddenly had a sneaky gleam in his eyes "Oh Kagome!" He said in a sing-song voice,

"Yes?" She looked at him,

"Be a good girl and take her place?"


	10. Be A Good Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak getting what he wants hopefully!

_Time on my hands could be time spent with you_

Kagome could not believe she agreed, it was freezing at night. But Jakotsu pouted and cried and begged like no man before and she caved when he promised no one would even see her face.

Of course, now that she was standing in nothing more than the thong from her photo on a cold beach with a towel wrapped around her she was regretting it.

Jakotsu snacked the towel and Kagome covered her breast with her arms and then she was pushed out to the water, which was also cold.

"Triton!" He yelled,

Kouga took it to Kagome and she held it out to the side,

"Hand on hip" Sesshomaru called, she obeyed,

"Hair to the side," Sesshomaru said, she obeyed

She had perfect curves.

"Something is missing," Jakotsu said, then he smiled brightly at the demon Lord next to him "Sesshomaru do be a good demon and take off your shirt!"


	11. Work Is Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaagome and Sesshomaru on the job.

_Laughing like children, living like lovers_

It was him or the wolf and he wasn't about to let the wolf get a big head, plus in his artistic mind the wolf would not work so he agreed.

Now he stood in nothing but tiny black spandex shorts and made his way out to the water and went to stand in front of her. She was covered in a towel while they waited for Sesshomaru.

Her towel was taken and she clutched the trition to her chest, Sesshomaru smirked, she wasn't so brave now. But work was work so he pulled her arm away and position the triton to the side and then placed her hand on her hip and then he looked down.

She was covered in goosebumps and her perky young nipples were hard, his golden eyes got heavy and she finally looked up,

Jakotsu took the shot,

Sesshomaru took the triton and held it to the side, showing off his tone arms. "Show off" Kouga muttered under his breath.

"Kagome place your right hand on his collarbone and bend slightly to the left, brush your fingers against the water" Jakotsu had a perfect vision and he was going to get what he wanted come hell or high cold beach water. They were going to look like lovers when he got done with them.


	12. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru biting like the dog he is!

_Rolling like thunder under the covers_

She did as she was told. Kagome looked at her fingers as the waves rippled out from her touch and Sesshomaru's eyes slanted to her. She was ignoring him, he could tell. Sure, showing her butt to him was one thing, but she seemed slightly unhappy about showing her breast to him.

Kagome tried not to look at him, she felt, small. He had been with many woman and she felt unsettled about baring her breast to him.

The wind blew Sesshomaru's hair in the opposite direction and Jakotsu took the shot.

Sesshomaru had an idea. He pulled her back to him and placed the triton at her back. Placing both of his hands on each side of the triton he pressed it into her back, causing her to push into him. Chest against chest, she gasped and looked up, Jakotsu took the shot.

Thunder rolled in the background and Jakotsu was losing it. If he could get a shot of the lightning behind them, it would be his best work ever!

"Sesshomaru, do be a dear and lean down more."

He obeyed and soon their noses almost touched. He smirked at her slight blush.

"Stop smiling you fool!" Jakotsu snapped. Sesshomaru stopped, but then Kagome started biting her lip.

"You sleep in my bed, yet you're nervous now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not naked in your bed Sesshomaru. That's Kagura job." She hisses and started to bite her lip again.

"Stop biting." He snapped.

Jakotsu was waiting for the lightning.

She bit it again. "Woman, if you do not stop that, I will bite you."

Her eyes met his and she narrowed them. He pulled her closer to him, licked her lip, which caused her to let go, and then he took her bottom lip in between his teeth and lightly bit down. Her hands when to his chest, the lightning hit behind them.

Jakotsu took the shot.

**AN/ IF ANYONE HERE IS AN ARTIST ID LOVE TO HAVE THIS COMMISSIONED**


	13. Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru teasing Kouga.

_And I guess that's why they call it the blues_

He let go her lip and she was fuming. "I am so going to kill you for that!" She yelled as Kouga wrapped her in a towel.

"I told you I bite." He said.

She stormed off and Sesshomaru got out of the water "It will storm tonight."

"Yes, I thought about pushing it back a day, but I'm in a good mood. We will do it in the rain!" Jakotsu sang out,

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he wasn't doing anything with Jakotsu in the rain.

"I mean the models you dog," Jakotsu said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru looked at Kouga who was glaring at him "What wolf?"

"A little too close don't you think?" He crossed his arms.

"She disobeyed, I corrected." He stated simply.

"And I got my prize-winning shot!" Jakotsu bolted, he had to get this to Miroku for editing.

Sesshomaru and Kouga walked back up to the hotel.

"Keep your hands off my woman."

"Last time I checked, you were merely her plaything."

"I got no problem with being her bed warmer!" Kouga stated smugly.

"Funny, I was sure it was my bed she mostly ran to."

Then he walked off as the wolf let off a stream of curses.


	14. The Photo

_Just stare into space_

Miroku could not stop staring. Sango could not stop staring. Kikyo could not stop staring.

Inuyasha was spewing curses, Kouga was ready to steal the hard drive and Jakotsu was crying with elation.

The shots were perfect!

"Wow," Sango said as Miroku did some light editing.

He added gold to the water where Kagome was touching. He brightened Sesshomaru's eyes in the first shot along with making his markings slightly darker; but the last photo, the one with Sesshomaru biting Kagome's lip, there was nothing he could do. It was perfect as is.

Her butt was pushed out as her back arched into the triton, his arms flexed and the biting of the lip made them all a little wet, but it was the lightning that brought it all together.

Everyone was going to stop and stare, it was totally erotic.


	15. Hard On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru has issues

_Picture my face in your hands_

Kagome could not stop looking at it. They got all the shots from the three-day trip and she was shuffling through them when she saw it.

She swallowed, they looked like deep lovers. It was hot. She was hot. He was a God.

It sent tingles in places no one had ever touched. This was a bad thing.

Kagome groaned, "Maybe I need to get laid?"

Sesshomaru peered over his own stack of photos at her whispered words.

It was the middle of the night and they were in a plane. Everyone was asleep but them.

Kagome noticed him looking. He peered back down at the photo in his hands which was the same one everyone else had been looking at.

It was erotic and he knew that he really needed to get laid because he was having thoughts of her doing more than just stealing his pillow and warming his bed.

He was getting a hard-on just thinking about it.

No good could come of that.


	16. Girl Stuff

_Live for each second without hesitation_

When they got back Hojo was waiting to be at Kagome's beck and call.

"Oi, you gunna let her run around with the human this weekend?" Inuyasha asked Kouga as they were lying lazily on the sofa.

"Yeah, let him. She's going to do girly stuff." Kouga stated.

"Then why did Miroku go along?" Inuyasha asked standing over the sofa.

"Because Sango and Kikyo went and they're doing girly stuff."

"What kinda girly stuff?"

"You know; nails, face, full body massages, hot springs."

Inuyasha was out the door. "Kikyo, wait for me!"


	17. Playthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...losing their playthings

_And never forget I'm your man_

The club was loud and Kouga and Kagura were having a drinking match. Kagome was bored and Sesshomaru was not amused.

"Hey, I think my plaything is walking out with your plaything," Kagome mentioned when she came back from the bathroom.

Sesshomaru hoped the damn wolf would get a room.

He got one alright, Kagome's.

"Great, now I have to wash my sheets," Kagome noted staring at her door.

Sesshomaru simply grabbed her hand and took her to his room.

She stole his pillow again and one of his shirts and hid under the covers. He didn't let her escape, he hid under them too, he held her ears and she held his.

The wolf was making a loud sloppy mess of things and Kagome made a mental note never to sleep with him.


	18. Cold Shower for 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both need a cold shower

_Wait on me girl_

When Sesshomaru woke up he was on his back and Kagome had one leg thrown over him, covers long forgotten on the floor.

His hand came down and slapped her ass, she still had his pillow.

She yelped and quickly looked at him. She straddled him and took his pillow and proceed to try and smother him.

Her pink sporty thongs didn't hide much and he could feel the heat from her bottom on his abs.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists after letting her attempt to smother him and pulled them forward so that she was leaning down with her hands over his head. "Are you done in your pathetic attempt on my life?"

"No!"

Of course, his brother had bad timing and walked right in "Oi you seen- "

Sesshomaru sat up, the miko still in his lap and his arm snaked around her waist to hold her in place. "Ever heard of knocking little brother?"

Soon everyone was at his door looking at them. "Hey, did you find Kagome?"

Her powers sparked and she twisted to look back at everyone. It was then that Kagome could feel something against her, but she was afraid to ask just what it was.

She quickly jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha by the ears, which in turn made everyone else move back, then she slammed the door.

He needed a cold shower, but then again so did she.


	19. Touch Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Kagome

_Cry in the night if it helps_

Kagome was in her own bed. Sesshomaru brought a girl home.

It never bothered her before, he had brought many girls home before, of course, he didn't normally take his need of them in his room.

But she came home from a date with Kouga and his room was locked and Inuyasha said he had a woman with him.

So now here she was in her own bed, cold because Kouga was drinking with the guys in the living room.

Kagome pulled the photo of her and Sesshomaru, it really was erotic. Kagome grabbed her vibrator, the only thing that saved her from losing her virginity many times over.

It didn't take long for her to bring herself pleasure. Her back arched and her bottom half-clenched, her muscles contracted. She came and she could not hold the cry that came from her mouth as her mind's eye provided her with the memory of their photo shoot, but instead of him just biting her lip, he kissed her.

It sent her over the edge.


	20. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and her feet.

_But more than ever I simply love you_

Sesshomaru entered her room a few hours later and slammed the door, which caused her to jump up. Luckily the vibrator was gone, as was the photo. How did he get past her barrier? "Sesshomaru?"

"You should keep a tighter leash on your pet."

"Hu?"

He laid down on her bed. "Perhaps you need to bed the wolf so he will stop bedding the ones I bring home."

"Ew, he wanted your sloppy seconds?"

"What nonsense do you spew? I did not fuck her."

Kagome rose an eyebrow. She wasn't sure she was buying that.

"I ain't sleeping with him." She defended as she rolled over and tugged the covers up.

"Then why do you keep him?" He asked.

"My feet get cold. He is my bed and feet warmer." She smiled into her pillow at the thought.

"Hn" was all he said as his feet rubbed against hers.

She wasn't cold anymore. Then she heard him inhale her scent and Kagome was glad she was not facing him because her face was blushing, did he smell her release?

Behind her Sesshomaru's eyes started to turn slightly pink.


	21. Closet Romantic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome had a new guy?

_More than I love life itself_

She brought a new guy home and they all eyed him.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha peeked in her room while the guy sat on the sofa.

"Yeah?" Kagome was grabbing some books.

"Sesshomaru will be home soon."

She held her books to her chest "Yeah, and?"

"You gunna be out with that guy?"

"His name is Hoshiyomi and yes, we have stuff to do."

Kagome walked out "'K, ready?."

"As you wish." He stood and Kagome opened the door to come face to face with Sesshomaru.

He eyed her only for a second before looking at Hoshiyomi, then back down at her "Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yep!"

She grabbed the guys hand and pulled him out, he followed.

They stayed up late, Kouga and Inuyasha pacing, Sesshomaru was locked in his room.

She came home at 10pm, the guy in hand.

As she walked down the hall with him behind her, Sesshomaru opened his door.

Both men eyed one another.

"Hoshiyomi, are you coming?"

"As you wish." He said as he slipped into her room and closed the door.

Sesshomaru assessed the guy. He was tall, strong and powerful in his own right and good looking.

What was she doing with him? He walked into the living room.

"'She's got a thing for the cold, tall, strong silent type," Inuyasha said.

"A thing for men who are closet romantics maybe? Miroku added.

"Tall guys for sure" Sango added.

"Her power against his is erotic, I am sure." Kikyo added

Kouga growled, "As long as I don't hear her screaming 'Yes My Lord' I'm good."

Sesshomaru walked right out the front door and slammed it.

"'What's got his junk all twisted?" Inuyasha huffed as they looked at the front door.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. He was all those things, so he wondered for a moment did Kagome have a thing for him and if she did, why was she with another man? More importantly, did he have a thing for her? He could not deny his beast got riled with her sometimes, but he had been with many women; beautiful, rich women and she had her boy toys. So what was it about this guy that didn't sit right with him?

"Could it be that I'm afraid?"


	22. Africa

**Song for the next few chapters is call Down Under by Men at work, listen to it!**

_Traveling in a fried-out combie_

She asked if he was coming along and he said yes. Of course, he should have asked where first. He didn't normally assist with male models.

But here he was on a combie, in the heat of the desert in Africa and why? Because she was with that guy again and for some reason it didn't sit right with him. Of course, he was demonic and could read other demons. This guy had a weird aura, he didn't like it.

The words of her close friends played in his mind over and over. Did she really like that type of male? Of course, he was that type of male and while they had their little thing, he never really thought of her that way and it didn't seem to him she thought of him that way.

In fact, he was sure she liked weak, open romantic types, which was not him.


	23. Zombies

_On a hippie trail, head full of zombie_

Of all the fucking places, Jakotsu picked a tribal place full of native people who were half naked.

"Boobies!" Kouga cried.

"Idiot." Inuyasha blushed.

Miroku's hand was twitching, which of course Sango made quick work of controlling said cursed hand by placing it within her own.

"Jakotsu, I do not recall signing off on this mess." Sesshomaru said.

And what happened to him and Kagome's photo?

"Oh, Kagome was all for it!" He sang.

Since when was her word as good as his?

Sesshomaru was brought out of his musing when the women of the tribe started grouping together the stare, they looked like zombies.


	24. Another Miko??

_I met a strange lady, she made me nervous…_

The woman that met them there for the shoot was not a model he knew and Kagome's new boy toy didn't seem very happy either.

"Tsukiyomi!" Kagome grabbed the girls hand and dragged her over to meet Sesshomaru.

"This is Sesshomaru."

Her stare was blank.

"Hn" was all he said.

"Don't you have any companions that aren't demon?" She huffed.

Miroku went to put his hand up, but Sango smacked it.

Kagome laughed "Its okay, this one won't bite."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Did she forget so soon that he does indeed bite?

"Good, then I won't have to purify him."

Sesshomaru didn't like her, she meant it, unlike when Kagome threatens.


	25. Breakfest Alone

_She took me in and gave me breakfast_

_And she said_

Kagome woke him up the next day at dawn "Hey, wanna run away together?"

He was up and out the door with her. Of course, her running away meant food.

"I'm excited about the shoot today!"

He wasn't.

"Of course, if things don't go as planned we may have to step in."

That peaked his interest "You wish to model with me again? I bite." A little reminder.

She laughed "No no, I mean you with Tsukiyomi and me with- "

"No"

He cut her sentence short and they ate breakfast in silence and alone; just the way he liked it.


	26. Dirty Mind

_Do you come from a land down under?_   
_Where women glow and men plunder?_

 

Who knew Kagome had such a dirty mind? Apparently, this shoot had been all her idea. The male she had been dragging along with her now wore nothing but a loincloth and tribal markings with a spear in his hand. The female wore nothing but a loincloth and heavy beaded necklaces that covered her breast and tribal paint all over her body. Kagome made sure to add gold shimmer so that she sparkled when the sweat and sun hit her.

 

But the two models didn't seem to have any chemistry. Kagome smiled wide at Sesshomaru


	27. He's MINE!

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_   
_You better run, you better take cover_

 

He said no over and over, but she didn't. So Kouga put a tent up, Sango added the same makeup and gold shimmer to her body, put her hair up and added a beaded, braided wrap to go around her head.

 

She came out "Okay, let's do this!" She stalked up to the tall male who was now sweating, the background a dirty tribal camp, a densely wooded area.

 

"Better hurry love. I heard thunder!" Jakotsu stated.

 

Kagome pushed her new toy back as it started to sprinkle lightly until he was standing next to a big leafed tree. "Stand here and look." She looked at him, his glare was far worse than Sesshomaru's " And look just like that!"

 

Kagome turned, he held the staff. Her back was to him; she leaned and looked up at him. "By the end of this, our color paints are gonna be melting together."

 

Sesshomaru growled, but no one noticed because the wench he didn't care for moved fast, pulling Kagome away. "He's mine, don't touch him!"

 

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow.

* * *

**AN: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

 

**PLEASE ADD ME ON FB- Onlyaftermidnight. There I will be doing updates, photos, live feeds and more like posting my own original work!**


	28. Not Hers?

_Buying bread from a man in Brussels_

_He was six-foot-four and full of muscles_

After the shoot, Kagome went to the market, and Sesshomaru followed as her bodyguard. She loved markets when they went to places like this.

She found a baker man "Hi!" She said umbrella in hand to protect them from the slow rain.

The man spoke funny, he was from Brussels, but she seemed to understand him. He was a rough looking guy, big muscles, and tan. Sesshomaru hated Africa.

Kagome bought the bread and started to take a bite as they walked back.

"I am confused." He said.

"About?"

"Your new boy toy."

"He is not my boy toy, you goof."

Did she just call him a goof?

She smiled "Women are like men, you know."

"How so?"

"They don't want to play with their toys until another girl wants them."

He stopped, and she kept walking.

The guy was not her boy toy, but the other woman's'?


	29. Sooo?

_I said, "do you speak-a my language?"_ _He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich_

_And he said_

"You helped him gain her back?"

"Now you're speaking my language, yes!"

"I am still confused."

"I took an art class with him. He came in town and needed help for he and his love had a big fight. So, we spent the week going over what, when, why and how."

They sat down at a table as the sun started to set.

"It was a big misunderstanding, one thought the other betrayed them when it wasn't the case."

"So, you played match maker."

"Yes!"

So, did this mean she didn't like strong, tall, silent, closet romantics?


	30. No Touchy

_I come from a land down under_

_Where beer does flow and men chunder_

They partied that night, beer and wine flowed. Sesshomaru sat next to Jakotsu and watched as Kagome and Sango danced to the African drums.

"What happened to our shots?"

"Oh, I am saving those for the big art gala. They are too perfect to be wasted on anything else!"

"How much did this setup cost me?" Not that money was an issue.

"Really Sesshomaru? Kagome is not stupid if anything it will bring in money."

He handed the folder of yesterday's shoot. It turned out very good. The stoic demon against the shorter, but strong athletic human did look good.

"What is it about things that you're not supposed to have? So erotic no?" Jakotsu asked,

Sesshomaru wondered if that why his father married a hime.


	31. Blush and Growl

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover, yeah_

They ran onto the plane just in time, the sky fell.

"I fucking hate Africa!" Inuyasha said, scratching at a bug bite. "It fucking rains and there are bugs!"

"I told you to wear the spray, Inuyasha." Kikyo's words cut sharp.

"Then get off the plan because we are going to Bombay nex.t" Jakotsu sang and grabbed Kagome's hands. "I may need your pretty booty again for this one Kagome!"

Kagome blushed, Sesshomaru growled, Jakotsu ran.


	32. Brute!

_Lyin' in a den in Bombay_

_With a slack jaw, and not much to say_

Inuyasha and Kouga both hated Bombay, Sesshomaru was not fond of the smell either.

Of course, Jakotsu swore this was the only place to get the fabric he needed and Kagome did love to shop; for work, of course.

It appeared to be a black market. They sat while the girly man did his thing. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and said girly man piled up lots of stuff, Sesshomaru wondered if he was going to buy the whole place.

The owner eyed Sesshomaru "You paying?" He asked, his jaw slack.

"Yes."

He threw the cash and dragged both women out. "Oh Sesshomaru! You're so strong, you brute!" Jakotsu sang out.


	33. Tempting, But No

_I said to the man, "are you trying to tempt me_

_Because I come from the land of plenty?"_

_And he said_

How or why they ended up in a strip club in Romania was beyond him. They called it a vacation that he was paying for.

Kagome was passing out dollars to the guys as they hung their tongues out at the half-naked women.

"Pretty girl for you. Private dance maybe?" Sesshomaru looked up to see a man holding a chain which led to a tall, dark blue-eyed beauty. "Do you think to tempt me?" He eyed the naked woman.

She smiled, and half turned to show off her curves.

He looked back to the catwalk where Kagome was trying to hide Kouga's eyes, her skirt riding up.

"I'll pass."

"Oh, you have plenty, ne?" the man asked.

No, right now he didn't have any.


	34. Next!

Do you come from a land down under? (oh yeah yeah)  
Where women glow and men plunder?

They were drunk and he ended up carrying Kagome back to the hotel. He was going to be damned if he left her to the wolf. He kicked open his door and threw her on the bed "You know where we should go   
next?!" She said with a hiccup.

"Home." He said.

"No, to the land down under!" She laughed and he wondered if for second she was being a pervert.

"You know, where the woman glow and the men plunder." She snuggled into his hotel bed and was soon sound asleep.

He shook his head, she was being a pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update but I have been very busy with original work and I am super thrilled to tell you all that my work is now on all major ebook oulets and is called The Alpha of Dragons. Amazon, Itunes, Nook ect. First chapter is FREE, so please check out and support your writer for less than a cup of coffee! PLEASE ALSO follow me on FB for live updates! Onlyaftermidnight


	35. Inuyasha

Some guys have all the luck

Kagome was nestled on the plane, Inuyasha next to her as Kikyo kicked him away for being childish. She was rubbing his ears in her sleepy state and Inuyasha was sitting crossed armed with a blush on his face. He dared anyone to say anything to him. Sesshomaru watched as her hands rubbed his brother ears softly.

"Bad boy." She said in her in her sleep.

Sesshomaru got and walked to the back of the plane to the bar. "You should keep a leash on your dog otherwise he may stay."

Kikyo eyed him "I am not threatened by my sister"

"Even though she was once his?"

Her cold eyes told him without a doubt that she was not worried in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update but I have been very busy with original work and I am super thrilled to tell you all that my work is now on all major ebook oulets and is called The Alpha of Dragons. Amazon, Itunes, Nook ect. First chapter is FREE, so please check out and support your writer for less than a cup of coffee! PLEASE ALSO follow me on FB for live updates! Onlyaftermidnight


	36. Such Pain

_Some guys have all the pain_

Kagome dragged both Kouga and Inuyasha off the plane by their ears. Of course, when they got off she pinched Kouga's and yelled for Inuyasha to sit.

Pretending the plane was going down was not funny, at all.

Sesshomaru stood smugly with his bag over his shoulder. "Serves you right half breed."

Kagome turned her dark eyes at him.

Needless to say, she didn't hog his bed when they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the slow updates but I am working on a lot of stuff. I am leaving on a four day cruise tomorrow. I would like to ivite you all to check out my orignal work while I am gone. The Alpha of Dragons is an erotic noval that is now up for sale on all major outlets. Amazon, Apple, Kobo....ect.
> 
> Vist my Fb for more updates and links OnlyAfterMidnight.


	37. Little Guy

_Some guys get all the breaks_

Kagome and Sango were cuddling with Shippo by the pool. Kissing him, snuggling him talking about how cute he was.

The men watched from the door.

"Women." Inuyasha said.

"It's not fair I tell ya." Kouga said.

"They would make great mothers. I wonder if they will consider bearing my children." Miroku said with a sly smile as he moved in for the kill. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome as she gave Shippo a kiss on the cheek, the little guy always got the good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the slow updates but I am working on a lot of stuff. I am leaving on a four day cruise tomorrow. I would like to ivite you all to check out my orignal work while I am gone. The Alpha of Dragons is an erotic noval that is now up for sale on all major outlets. Amazon, Apple, Kobo....ect.


End file.
